Crash
by nta-unintended
Summary: Di sini. Di bawah kolong langit yang sama kita ditabrakkan oleh takdir. Semua terencana. Kita hanya perlu menghadapinya. AU. My first MC. Mind to RnR?


**Crash**

_Disclaimer :_

_All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

Kita berserakan.

Di bawah kolong langit yang sama.

Dengan hati yang masing-masing berbeda.

.

.

Satu

_**Under the same sky**_

.

.

Jam makan siang selalu penuh dengan kesibukan.

Sasuke Uchiha memilih berjalan kaki menembus keramaian. Melonggarkan dasi dan menggulung lengan bajunya dengan kasar, Uchiha bungsu terlihat tampak marah.

Penolakan dewan direksi atas proposalnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Langit sejuk tanpa awan dan angin yang mengalun tenang tak kan bisa merubah _mood_ Sasuke yang terlanjur kehilangan selera untuk bahagia.

_Oh_, Uchiha tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi secara gamblang tapi biasanya air muka yang tenang saat semuanya berjalan lancar membuat orang lain yang melihatnya kagum dengan kewibawaan.

Langkah kakinya yang cepat membawa Sasuke ke _townsquare_ dekat kantornya. Mungkin sepotong _hot dog_ dan segelas _cola_ bisa menyelamatkannya dari kelaparan. Di antara hiruk pikuk keramaian, Sasuke ikut mengantri di depan mobil yang bagian belakangnya dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk berjualan.

"Aku lupa membawa dompet." Ini memalukan. Pegawai di depannya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sebentar sebelum kemudian tersenyum ramah. Sasuke meletakkan kembali pesanannya. Sang pegawai adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah muda pucat aneh itu justru mendorong kembali pesanan Sasuke. Senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya yang lelah tapi masih menyisakan sebentuk keceriaan.

"Melewatkan makan siang tidak baik untuk karyawan seperti Anda. Selamat menikmati!" Sang pelayan mengucapkannya ringan dengan nada yang meninggi di akhir kalimat. Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

Sebagai pengusaha, Sasuke bertemu dengan banyak orang. Memahami karakterisasi hanya dari pandangan pertama.

"Aku akan membayarnya besok." Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Gadis itu tampak tulus dan bayaran atas ketulusan adalah menerimanya.

.

.

.

Kejadian siang kemarin dilupakan Sasuke dengan mudah. Tertumpuk begitu saja di sudut memorinya. _Meeting _hari ini juga belum menghasilkan keputusan signifikan.

"_Bos_, bagaimana proyek untuk Valentine?" Suigetsu membolak-balik map ditangannya dengan serius,"Tapi pelanggan tidak mau memakai tema yang biasa."

Sasuke memberi perhatian kepada sekretaris dihadapannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat,"memangnya apa yang bisa dirubah dengan _pink _dan Valentine?"

"Entahlah," Suigetsu menjawab malas."Tapi pelanggan yang satu ini lumayan. Cokelat mereka juga cukup enak." Suigetsu kembali ke mejanya setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan tanda tangan di dokumen yang tadi dia ajukan.

"Tapi, _Bos_, bukankah perusahaan kita memang bekerja untuk inovasi?" Sasuke menggumam 'hn' sebagai jawaban.

"Uchiha corp. menolak mengakui kita sebagai adalah bagian dari mereka. _Cih_, Itachi benar-benar ingin mengujiku."

"Bukannya memang anda ingin mandiri?"

"Kau pikir kita juga tidak membutuhkan uang mereka? Sialan!"

Suigetsu diam. Phoenix adalah perusahaan baru yang dibangun Sasuke Uchiha. Perusahaan _advertising_. Mengejutkan memang, karena Uchiha jarang berhubungan dengan dunia hiburan, dan Sasuke Uchiha juga bukan orang yang suka dengan ketidakpastian. Satu hal yang dapat Suigetsu tarik hanyalah Sasuke ingin ke luar dari zona nyaman. Pembuktian kepada ayahnya.

"Aku mau makan siang." Sasuke mendorong kursinya. Bunyi pintu ditutup cukup keras sedikit membuat Suigetsu terkejut. Mengenal Sasuke sejak kuliah membuatnya tahu karakter atasannya yang satu itu.

Valentine.

_Pink_.

Valentine.

Cokelat.

Sasuke benci cokelat dan tidak menyukai warna _pink_. Otaknya terlanjur bebal dengan proyek ini. Frustasi, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah tempat tak bernama.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Sasuke selalu berakhir di tempat ini.

Yang pasti adalah kenangan.

Taman bermain yang berada di pinggir kota kini nampak sepi walau pun masih terawat. Pembangunan fasilitas umum di pusat kota menjadikannya sedikit terlupakan. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Karena di sinilah dia bisa mengingatnya.

Saat masih SD dia sering membawa kabur Hinata dari rumahnya yang berdampingan. Sejak dulu Hyuuga dan Uchiha memang selalu beriringan.

Setidaknya, masa-masa itu pernah terjadi.

Hinata yang terlalu takut berada di luar rumahnya selalu menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan rasa aman. Diam-diam Sasuke selalu menyukai ekspresi ketakutan Hinata dan merasa dia bisa menjadi _super hero_ sesungguhnya.

Pertama kali Sasuke membawa Hinata ke taman ini bertepatan di musim gugur seperti sekarang. Dimana langit, aroma rumput, dan udara semuanya bersahabat.

Mata Hinata melebar dan pipinya seakan mengembang menggemaskan. Terlalu bahagia karena mendapatkan kebebasan sementara dari aksinya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi ranum Hinata yang berubah seperti bakpau.

Mereka bermain sepuasnya. Menghiraukan banyaknya kuman yang menempel dan resiko dimarahi setelah sampai rumah.

"Kautahu, Hinata? Awan bisa menjadi apa saja yang kita inginkan jika kau melakukan ini…" Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring di atas rumput hijau di pinggir taman. Hinata penuh memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Lihat." Mengangkat ke dua tangannya ke udara, Sasuke merentangkan telapak tangannnya. Memutar-mutar, membuat lingkaran.

"Awannya menjadi bulat?" Hinata bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bohong." Pukulan ringan mendarat di lengan Sasuke. Hinata tergelak, tertawa. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, heran.

"Sasuke lucu sekali. Mentang-mentang aku selalu percaya apa yang Sasuke katakan."

Sasuke selalu menyukai suara tawa Hinata yang lirih. Terlalu berharga karena hanya didengar sesekali waktu.

Selalu menyukai ternyata tak membuatnya bisa bersama Hinata.

Langit musim gugur masih tetap sama. Biru dengan awan putih tipis sebagai pelengkapnya.

Tapi Sasuke tahu semuanya berubah sejak kepergian Hinata.

Dan segitiga di antara Itachi, Hinata, dan dirinya.

.

.

Sakura masih mengingat kata-kata ibunya saat dia masih kecil. Katanya, langit adalah kerajaan misterius yang bisa berubah sekedipan mata. Sakura suka sekali menyempatkan diri untuk mendongak, memperhatikan sesuatu yang besar yang melingkupinya.

"Tidak suka langit mendung. Langitnya sedih, ya, Bu?" Sakura kecil selalu berbinar menanti jawaban ibunya. Saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket dekat rumahnya.

"Iya, sayang. Tapi tidak lama, kok. Setelah hujan, langit akan kembali cerah." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kalau Sakura menangis tidak apa-apa? Kan sesudah itu Sakura bisa senyum lagi!" Ibunya tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Sakura pelan sebagai penghargaan atas pendapatnya.

"Iya, Sayang. Menangis itu diperbolehkan untuk siapa saja yang sedang bersedih. Tapi jangan lupa, sehabis itu harus tersenyum. Mengerti?"

"Hm."

Sakura tersenyum, miris. Betapa dia mudah sekali percaya kata-kata ibunya.

Lalu sekarang, apa?

Ada sebuah kepingan kenangan yang akan selalu diingat Sakura. Setidaknya bisa membuatnya merasa hidup. Membuatnya merasa dia pernah bahagia. Pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dan indahnya langit ketika musim gugur seperti sekarang.

Dia tidak ingin lagi menjadi langit yang mudah dibaca. Mudah ditebak dan selalu menurut dengan awan atau angin.

Sakura hanya ingin menyembunyikan semuanya.

Karena hidupnya adalah boneka dan mungkin tidak sama dengan semua yang dilingkupi langit di atasnya.

"Sakuraaaa…_Hot dog_ dan _hamburger_ satu!_ Mocca float_ dua! Tiga menit!" Teriakan Tenten tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf telah membuat Tenten marah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melamun kalau sedang bekerja! Kau kan harus konsentrasi penuh, Sakura!" Gerak bibir Tenten yang jelas dibaca Sakura membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Maaf." Sakura dengan cekatan membuatkan makanan yang sudah dipesan.

Karena semua yang tampak dari luar terlalu semu untuk disebut kenyataan.

Di sebelah langit mana Sakura bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Di awan mana Sakura menyembunyikan kesedihannya?

.

A/N : Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Author spesialis oneshot ini tiba-tiba ingin membuat mc. Semoga bisa kelar, ya? Di part ini, Sasusaku udah ketemuan, lho. Dan belum diputuskan ini sad ato happy ending ya? Hehe. Mind to review?


End file.
